Who will save me
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Set during TDK, Bruce and Rachel's 14 year old daughter get's kidnapped by the Joker. Who will save her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: I'm not telling you

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own batman or any batman characters, only my own characters.**

**A/N: **Okay so this is my first Batman fanfic and it takes place during the dark knight. This is an

idea I've had in my head forever. What if Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes had a daughter? Well, this is my idea if they did during the dark knight. So please review and let me know what you think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter One: I'm not telling you**

"Kasety Martha Dawes! We're leaving in five minutes!" Rachel Dawes announced from in the living room. And as if on queue, a tall, brown haired girl came walking into the room closing her bedroom door behind her. She wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt that had 'Peace' written on it in bright colors.

"I told you I was coming." Kasety said.

Rachel gave her a small hug and said "I'm sorry, Kassy. Didn't hear you."

Kasety pulled the small bag that she was holding onto her shoulder, she looked at her mother and asked "Who's picking me up today?"

"Either Alfred or your father. But, my guess is Alfred." Rachel answered "Well, let's get going shall we? I have to be in court early today."

And with that, both girls walked out of the apartment and outside to the car to drop Kasety off at school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the car came to a stop at a red light, Rachel finally began to speak.

"Kasety, you might have to stay over at your fathers tonight. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, but why can't I stay at home?" Kasety asked with curiosity.

"Remember Harvey Dent? Well, he's taking me out for dinner tonight." she explained.

"How could I forget him? He's always on t.v." Kasety said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong with me going to dinner with him? I thought you like going to your fathers."

"I do. But, I don't trust Harvey." She admitted.

"Why not? He's a nice man. After all, he did pick you up from school last week and drop you off at home for me." Rachel reminded her daughter as she began to turn at the green light.

"Still, I don't know."

"Kasety, don't worry." She pulled the car over at the front of Gotham City High School "Worry about your school work. And please don't tell you're father."

"Okay. I won't. I'll see you later." she gathered her bag "Bye."

"Have a good day." Rachel said as Kasety hopped out of the car and began to walk up the steps of the school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kasety entered the busy classroom and took her seat in the middle of the room next to her best friend, Lucy smith.

"Alright, alright. Calm down everyone, calm down." said they're Science teacher, Mr. Lewis.

"Can everyone take out their text books and open up to chapter thirteen, section two. And Candace, take it away." he said while pointing to a girl with curly, jet black hair.

As Candace began reading, Lucy began whispering to Kasety "Can you come over to my place today?"

"I can't. I think Alfred's picking me up. Or my dad" Kasety whispered back.

Lucy leaned back into her chair.

Kasety thought for a second and then answered "I'll see if I can some other time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before Kasety knew it, the school day was almost over. The only class she had left was Math.

But before heading to her next class, she made a stop at her locker to grab her math text book. And right when she closed the locker door, she found Derek Johnson leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, Kasety." he said trying to look cool. Kasety always thought he was trying to impress her.

"Hey, Derek." She said smiling and pointing at his Johnny Depp like hat "What's up with the hat?"

"You don't like it? I thought it looked cool." he said trying to adjust it better.

"No. I like it. I've just never seen you wear a hat, actually." she admitted.

She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and began walking. Derek walked with her.

"So," he tried to begin another conversation "You wanna hang out after school?"

"I can't. I think my dad is picking me up today. Or Alfred and besides, I 'm going over to my dad's tonight." she explained.  
"You've got a really cool dad, Kasety. I wish my dad could be as rich." he admitted.

"At least your dad wouldn't have been drunk and caught the manor on fire." She stopped at the door, remembering that night gave her chills.

"It was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to. Some times, parents make mistakes to." Derek said. Kasety smiled, she liked it when Derek spoke about the truth and when he gave her advice.

Kasety nodded her head and stepped into the busy classroom, with Derek right behind her.

She took the seat in the front and sat next to Candace. Kasety didn't mind sitting next to Candace, she was smart and when she needed help, and the teacher was busy, she could always ask her.

"Okay students calm down." said a tall, skinny, woman who like she could be at least in her twenties "Mrs. Bryant isn't hear today so I'll be your substitute teacher, Ms. Laurent."

She through some papers on the desk and opened the drawers and search for some papers.

"Oh dear," she looked and scattered more papers on the desk "It seems that I can't find the period six schedule. So I guess we will have study hall."

Kasety pulled out her science homework and began working on it. When she finished she put it in her bag and with a surprise, the bell rang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afterwards, she waited on the steps of the school, hoping to find either Alfred or her dad. As she waited quietly, she heard a car pull up to the side walk. She looked up to find a new Lamborghini parked right in front of the school. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the car. When she opened the car door, she found her father, Bruce Wayne, in the driver's seat. She took her seat on the passenger's side and closed the door.

"Hey, dad." Kasety said while clicking her seat belt.

"Hey, Kassy. How was school?" he asked starting the car and taking off.

"Good. How was your day?"

"It was okay. We had another meeting today."

"You didn't fall asleep again, did you?" she asked.

"No." he answered and turned to look at her only to find her smirking "Okay. I did."

"I couldn't help it. I was up all night, thanks to those Batman copycats." he explained.

"They're never gonna stop, are they?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of them. And Batman had to be at the bank this morning because of some robbery, caused by this Joker guy."

"A mob bank?"

Bruce nodded and stopped at a red light.

"So your mother sent me a text today saying that you're suppose to be coming home with me today." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I know. She told me." Kasety replied taking out the new iphone Bruce had bought her for her 14th birthday and began texting Lucy.

"What is she doing tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Um, Harvey is taking her to dinner tonight." she said, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Really? What restaurant?"

Kasety looked at her dad and said "Dad, please. You can't just follow mom on her dates."  
"I'm not. I was thinking about taking Natasha out tonight. You know the ballerina from the Moscow ballet?" Bruce answered.

"Yeah right." she put her phone away "I'm not telling you. You need to learn how to trust mom."

"I trust her. Besides, I just want to meet Harvey." he put on an innocent face.

"I don't know…" Kasety began.

"I'll tell you what; I'll let you go on a date while I'm on my date, if you tell me the restaurant."

Kasety thought for a minute as Bruce drove the car during the green light "I'm still not telling you."

"Kasety Martha Wayne," Bruce began.  
"I can't help it. Mom told me not to tell you."

"Please tell me. I'll give you a bigger allowance."

"But mom's gonna be upset with me." Kasety started.

"I'll deal with your mom."

"Okay. They're going to the one that you just bought."

"Hmm," Bruce said "Dent's got nice taste."

"So I get a bigger allowance right?" she asked.

"A deal's a deal." he said.

"And dad?" Kasety began "I thought my name was Kasety Martha _Dawes_."

"Yeah well, you're my child to you should at least get to have the Wayne in your name."

Kasety smiled she liked having the 'Wayne' in her name as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like I said before, it's an idea I've had in my head ever since I saw the dark knight. So anyway, please, please, please review! And if anyone wants to see what Kasety looks like, I posted pictures of her and the other characters. **

**-Jokersgirl595**


	2. Chapter 2: Have Fun

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter two. I hope you like it. And please feel free to ask any questions. And I just wanted my readers to know, that this is not a Joker romance. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two: Have Fun **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Bruce and Kasety walked out of the elevator and into the large pent house, Alfred waited for them in the living room.

"Good afternoon, Master Wayne, Miss Wayne." Alfred greeted as they walked into the living room.

Bruce smiled at his butler. "Good afternoon, Alfred." he took a seat in a chair, which sat next to the t.v

Kasety dropped her bag on the couch and took a seat next to it. "Good afternoon to you to, Alfred."

"Miss Wayne," Alfred began, "would you care for any refreshments?"

"Yes please," she said politely.

"Right away, Miss Wayne." before he could leave, Kasety spoke.

"And Alfred?" Alfred turned to face her. "You can call me Kasety."

Alfred smiled "Yes, Miss Way- Kasety." and he left the room.

Kasety turned to see Bruce starring at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I don't mind him calling me by my first name."

Bruce smiled and shook his head. And out of no where, Kasety's cell phone began to ring. She dug through the whole bag until she found her phone. She looked at the screen which read '_Mom_'.

She answered with a simple "Hey, mom."

"Hey, Kassy. Are you at your father's yet?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, dad picked me up." Kasety said.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you got there safely."

"With dad's driving, I'm just lucky to be alive." she chuckled.

Bruce gave her a playful glare.

"You didn't tell your father about where Harvey is taking me tonight, did you?"

"Uh- no. No, I didn't tell him. Why can't I tell him again?" she asked.

Bruce looked at Kasety.

"You know how your father is, he worries too much." Rachel explained. "And- I'm sorry, sweet heart. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, love you!"

"Love you to." she hung up.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked just as Alfred came back into the room carrying a glass of iced tea.

"Mom. She wanted to check on me." She took the drink from Alfred and thanked him. "And sorry about what I said about you're driving skills."

"It's alright. What else did she say?" he asked her curiously.

"She asked me if I told you about her and Harvey going out tonight." Kasety explained.

"Which you did tell me," he interjected.

"You bribed me!"

"Okay, that's true." he pointed out. "I'll make an excuse for that."

"Thank you." she said calmly.

Bruce checked his watch and stood up "I better call Natasha."

As Bruce left the room, Kasety called over her shoulder "Have fun!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was kinda short, but I'll try to update soon. And please review, I love reviews! And let me know what you want to happen next and I'll try to use that idea!**

**-Jokersgirl595**


	3. Chapter 3: Emails and Quotes

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman or any Batman characters, only my own.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who has put this story on they're favorites list. You guys are awesome!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3: Emails and quotes**

After Bruce left the room, Kasety stood up and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Bruce had given her a second bedroom after Rachel decided that Kasety should spend some time with her father, after he returned to Gotham.

When she opened the door to the large room, she made her way over to the desk that sat across from her bed. She took a seat in the chair and flipped open the white lap top that sat on the desk.

When she checked her inbox for any emails, she found one new message from an unfamiliar address. She clicked on the email and began to read:

_Roses are red, violets are blue, and some one is watching you._

_Watch out, Kasety._

"Okay," Kasety muttered to herself. "That was weird."

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Kasety quickly slammed the lap top shut and turned around. It was Bruce.

"Hey," he began. What are doing?"

"Nothing, just checking my emails." she said.

"Okay, well I called Natasha and we're going out to dinner."

"You're going to the same restaurant as mom and Harvey aren't you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm not going to tell her you told me." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Kasety said.

The room grew quiet and Bruce just looked around the room.

"So..." he began. "Did you do your home work?"

"Yes. I finished it in study hall." she said proud of herself.

"Good. I better go get ready. See you later." he gave Kasety a kiss on the head and walked out of the room.

'_Why didn't I tell him about the email?' _she thought as she slapped her forehead. _'I'll tell him later.' _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kasety walked into the living room, she noticed Bruce and Natasha talking.

"I'll be right back." Bruce said as he left the room and bumped into Kasety in the hall.

"Sorry," he said "Do me a favor and keep Natasha company while I go and grab my cell phone."

"Fine." Kasety said as Bruce walked up the stairs to his room.

"Hello, Kasety." Natasha said in a Russian accent when she noticed the 14 year- old walking into the room.

"Hi," Kasety greeted back as she took a seat on the couch.

"You know," Natasha began. "Some of the other ballerinas and I were thinking about opening a ballet camp here in Gotham. Would you be interested if we did? You look like you would enjoy ballet."

"Yeah, um, about that," Kasety didn't know what to say. "I don't think I'm the ballet type. I mean- I took jazz when I was 5 or 6, and I tried ballet when I was 4, I think, but it didn't work out."

Natasha nodded. "I think you would make a beautiful ballerina."

Before Kasety could say anything else, Bruce walked back into the room.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course." Natasha said as she walked over to Bruce.

"We should be back around 10 or 10:30, Kasety."

"Okay, you two have fun." And with that, both adults were gone.

"Actually, if I may say, Kasety." said Alfred walking into the room. "I think you would make a good ballerina, too."

"Thanks, but, like I said, I tried it before and it didn't work out. I would either fall or miss the counts." Kasety explained.

"I remember. In fact, I remember your first recital." Alfred said.

"You were there?" she asked.

"Of course, your mother invited your father and me. And even though you fell a couple of times, you were still very good. Your father was very proud of you for not giving up."

"I remember my dad being there, he said _'Why do we fall?'_." Kasety said.

"'_So we can learn to pick our selves up'_." Alfred finished.

"That's it!" she jumped up in joy.

"Your grand father Thomas Wayne told your father that, the day he fell into the old well in the garden at Wayne manor."

"I like that quote." Kasety said smiling.

"So does your father." Alfred said smiling, too. "How about dinner? What would you like?"

"Chicken noodle soup?"

"Right away, miss Wayne." Kasety cleared her throat. "I mean Kasety."

Kasety smiled and turned on the TV.

'_Maybe I should've told Alfred.'_ she thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please review!!!**

**-Jokersgirl595 **


	4. Chapter 4:A healthy breakfast

**Who will save me?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Batman characters, only my own.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated lately, I had the busiest week ever. And I am facing a little bit of writer's block. But besides all that, please let me know what you think.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Four: A Healthy breakfast**

After Kasety finished dinner, she went up stairs and entered her bathroom and took a shower. And after drying off and changing into her pajamas, she pulled back the covers on her bed and hopped onto the large bed. She pulled the covers onto her body and laid her head onto the soft pillow, closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she drifted off into a long, peaceful sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Like Bruce promised, he was back at 10:30. As he walked into the living room, he greeted Alfred.

"Evening, Alfred."

"Good evening, Master Wayne." Alfred greeted back. "How was dinner?"

"Great." Bruce took a seat on the couch. "Oh and Alfred? I sorta told Harvey and Rachel that I would throw Harvey a fundraiser. Here, on Friday."

"Shall I call for the catering?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, please." Before Bruce got up from his seat and remembered that Kasety was still with them. "Is Kasety asleep?"

"Yes sir. She fell asleep after dinner." Bruce nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on her before I head on up. Night Alfred." and with that, he headed up stairs to Kasety's room. He quietly opened the door and tip toed into her room. Kasety was a very light sleeper so he always had to be quiet.

Once he made it to her bed, he took a seat next to her and combed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Good night, Kassy." Bruce whispered before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Kasety stirred a bit but stayed asleep.

Very quietly, Bruce stood up and tip toed out of the room and closed the door carefully behind him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next morning, Kasety woke up feeling a bit more refreshed. She hopped out of her bed and headed over to the closet where more of her clothes were located.

After changing into a pair of similar black skinny jeans and a hot pink spaghetti strap top with a white v-neck top over it. She grabbed her school bag and put on her black and polka dot converse and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen, she found a plate with a stack of pancakes covered with syrup, whip cream and strawberries on it.

As she took a seat and dug into her breakfast, she noticed Alfred walking into the room.

"You know, I always liked your cooking, Alfred." Kasety complemented.

"It's a pleasure to know that you do." Alfred said.

Before Kasety could say anything else, Bruce walked into the room.

"Morning, dad." Kasety greeted.

"Morning, Kassy." Bruce greeted back.

As Bruce took a seat next to Kasety, Alfred sat a greenish looking morning smoothie I front of him.

"What is that stuff anyway?" Kasety asked pointing to Bruce's breakfast.

"It's a healthy morning smoothie." Bruce explained. "This is what you should be having instead of those pancakes."

"Me. Passing up pancakes? I don't think so." Kasety said smirking.

"What time is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked noticing that he didn't have a watch on.

"I believe its 7 o'clock." Alfred answered.

"Finish your breakfast, kassy. Because I need to be at work early, and I have to drop you off on the way there." Bruce explained while standing up and went to go grab his car keys.

Kasety sighed and began to eat faster. Today, she had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Like I said, sorry it took me so long to update. But I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review!

-**Jokersgirl595**


	5. Chapter 5: Who emailed Kasety

Who will save me

Disclaimer: I do not own batman or any characters, only my own.

A/N: **I'm back! I am super sorry for not updating in such a long time, it's just that school just started back up and I'm not use to high school yet, cheer leading practice is still piling up, and I am trying to fix all my grades, but I promise to update more! So to make up for that long wait, here's chapter five!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Five: Who emailed Kasety**

After finishing her breakfast, Kasety and Bruce made their way to the car and headed to Gotham high school. After two minutes of silence, Bruce finally decided to speak.

"Kasety," he began. Kasety stopped looking out the window and turned to face her father.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be flying to Hong Kong about tomorrow afternoon, so I'm going to need you not tell anyone, only your mother if she asks." Bruce said keeping his eyes on the road.

"What if anyone else asks?" she asked.

Bruce stayed silent, trying to think of what to say. "Uh, just tell them I'm out on vacation. In the Caribbean with Natasha and some friends."

"Okay. Why are you even going?"

"Mr. Lou doesn't want to cooperate with Gordon so," Bruce explained.

"Oh. So who's picking me up?" she asked curiously.

"I think your Mother, or Alfred. Unless your mother is having a friend picks you up."

Kasety nodded but before she could say anything else, the car was already parked in front of the school.

'_Okay, Kasety. Here's your chance, just tell him about the email.' _Kasety thought, but when she opened her mouth to speak, the bell rang. Bruce continued to look at her wondering why she wasn't moving.

"You okay, Kassy?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just that, never mind, I gotta go." She jumped out of the car and turned around to find Bruce looking back at her. "I'll tell you later. Love you." She quickly made her way up the steps and into the building, leaving Bruce sitting in the car confused.

As she made her way into the empty hallway, she quickly ran to her locker and took out her two notebooks and shut the locker door and ran towards her homeroom.

When she walked into the classroom, she found everyone sitting quietly in their seats reading and Derek and Lucy looking at her with small smiles.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us, Miss Wayne." Said Ms. Carol.

"Sorry," she whispered to the 40-year -old woman. "Woke up late."

Ms. Carol just nodded and pointed to Kasety's seat, which was located between Derek and Lucy.

"Nice excuse." Derek whispered, smiling. Kasety smiled back, while pulling a book out of her bag and beginning to read.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After reading and discussing the morning announcements, Ms. Carol gave everyone permission to talk quietly with their friends. And as soon as possible, Derek and Lucy faced Kasety ready to ask her a million of questions about what she missed this morning.

"Why weren't you here early like you usually are?" Lucy asked before Derek could.

"I stayed at home a little bit longer to finish my breakfast and I was going to tell my dad something important, but the bell rang." Kasety explained.

Derek and Lucy nodded.

"So, what were you gonna tell your dad?" Derek asked.

"Uh, well," Kasety didn't know whether to tell them or not to at all. "Uh, I'll tell you guys at lunch."

Lucy nodded then changed the subject. "Guess who asked me about the English homework this morning?" she said excited.

"Uh, I don't know. Who?" Kasety asked.  
"Matt Long. Can you believe it?" Lucy squealed. Matt Long was the boy who sat in front of Lucy in English. She was the only boy she ever had a crush on since the seventh grade.

"No, we believe it. Can you please stop talking about it? You know, when I'm around." Derek said before Kasety could answer. Kasety giggled at Derek's annoyance.

Before Lucy could say anything else, the bell rang. The three friends grabbed their stuff and made their way to the next class.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After the first two classes of the day, it was time for lunch. When Kasety walked into the cafeteria, she found Derek and Lucy sitting at their normal table.

"Okay," Kasety said as she sat her bag next to where she was going to sit. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even my parents if they asked."

"We promise." Lucy and Derek both said.

"Unless your dad pays us." Derek said. Kasety glared at him and Lucy elbowed him in the ribs. "What? I need the money."

"Derek, this is serious!" Kasety said.

"Alright, fine! I won't, I promise." Derek said.

Kasety looked to her left and her right to make sure no one was looking. Then she pulled out a piece of paper with the email she read the other night printed on it. She handed it over to Lucy and Derek for them to read it.

After reading, Lucy slid the paper back and Kasety put it back in her bag.

"Who emailed you?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. That's what scares me." Kasety answered.

"Maybe it was Batman, trying to let you know that he's making sure you stay out of trouble." Lucy suggested.

"What? No. It can't be him." Kasety said.

'_If it were Batman, my dad would just talk to me about it.' _Kasety thought.

"Listen, Just tell your dad tonight, or your mom. Does she know?" Derek asked again.

"No, she doesn't. I'll try to talk to her, though."

Lucy and Derek nodded.

'_I just hope she doesn't freak out about it.' _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and were really patient. And I am now accepting ideas for my story so if you have an idea, please send along with your review, your idea. Until next time, **

**-Jokersgirl595**


	6. Dinner with Harvey

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any Batman characters only my own.

**A/N: I would like to say that I'm super sorry for not updating and its not because of school or cheer practice but because we just got a new computer and it doesn't like me for some weird reason and it wont let me update, but fear not! For my father has a laptop *Happy Dance*!! But any who I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas Break and a Happy New Year! But anyways here's chapter six and I decided to put some Harvey Dent in it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Dinner with Harvey **

After telling Lucy and Derek about the email at lunch and going through her last few classes of the school day, Kasety sat on the front steps of the school with Lucy waiting for her mother.

"Are you sure you don't think its just Batman?" Lucy asked for the third time that day.

"I'm positive, Lucy, positive." Kasety answered slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that, well, who would send you that mess?

"I don't know, but it's really scaring me."

"Don't worry," Lucy began as she took out her cell phone. "They probably just sent it to the wrong Kasety Wayne."

Kasety turned around to face best friend with a serious face.

"I'm just saying." Lucy said trying to defend herself. Kasety just shook her head and turned around to face the streets of Gotham's better side.

"It was meant for me, I know it." Kasety said.

"How about this, the next time someone sends you another email or something, just forward it to me." Lucy explained.

"I don't know, I really need to tell my mom or dad, but everytime I get to it, either something comes up or I change the subject."

"Kasety," Lucy said taking a seat next to her. "The sooner you tell them, the sooner they can find out who is doing this or help make it stop."

Kasety nodded. "Your right. I gotta tell them."

"There's the Kasety I know!" Lucy said, giving Kasety a high five. Kasety smiled and returned the high five. She turned back to face the street to find her mother waiting for her in the car.

Kasety stood up and grabbed her bag.

"You need a ride?" She asked Lucy.

"No, my mom's coming to pick me up." Lucy replied giving Kasety a hug.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" and with that Kasety was already in her mom's car and they left.

"So how was school?" Rachel asked Kasety as she sat through the red light.

"It was okay," Kasety answered, thinking about what happened at lunch. "It wasn't the _best _day of school."

"Why? What happened?" Rachel asked with sudden urgency in her voice.

"Nothing. It was just really boring." She answered.

"Oh." Her voice went back to normal. "Well I think I know that will cheer you up."

A smile grew across Rachel's face.

"What?" Kasety asked smiling too.

"Harvey's coming over for dinner." Kasety's smile faded. Rachel looked at Kasety and saw that her smile was gone.

"What's wrong, Kassy?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing." She answered, looking straight ahead.

"Sweetheart, I think I know when something's wrong. C'mon tell me."

"Why cant dad ever eat with us? You know, like he used to."

Rachel sighed. "Sweetheart, he came over last week. And the week before that."

"Yeah, but for like only one hour, both days." Kasety argued.

"Honey, I understand what your getting at," Rachel began to drive when the light turned green. "Your father is really busy now, with Wayne Enterprises and as Batman. You can't expect him to come every night. Even as Batman."

"Actually, that would be kinda cool, having Batman in our house." Kasety interjected.

"Yeah, well let's not think about that right now, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Alright then, what's for dinner?" Kasety asked.

"Harvey is going to bring Chinese take out. I think he's coming at five thirty or at six." Rachel explained.

"Wow. What kind of girlfriend can't remember what time her boy friend is coming?"

"Kasety."

"Sorry, mom." Kasety apologized. "I just feel like something's up with this guy, but I just don't know what."

Rachel looked at Kasety for a second and turned to face the road.

"Sweetheart, please just be nice when he comes, please?"

"Fine," Kasety said. "I'll wait until _after _he is done eating to question him."

Rachel smiled at Kasety's overprotective teenage mood.

* * *

As soon as Kasety and Rachel reached their apartment, Kasety tossed her bag onto the couch and took a seat next to it.

"No ma'am. Put your bag in your room, not on the couch." Rachel instructed.

Kasety sighed heavily. "Fine." She grabbed her bag and made her way to her small bedroom. Kasety's bedroom was nothing compared to the one she had at Bruce's pent house. Instead, of having a big, open spaced and decorated room; she had a small, plain, colorless room. The walls were pale white with one small window; she had a twin sized bed that was covered with a bright pink comforter and at least two matching pink pillows. Next to her bed was a small white nightstand with two drawers. On the nightstand, was picture of Rachel, Bruce and herself when she was four years- old. In the picture, Bruce was carrying her on his hip with Rachel standing next to them, keeping her hand on Kasety's back making sure she didn't fall.

Kasety tossed the bag on her bed and glanced at the picture on her nightstand. He looked away when she heard Rachel greeting someone at the door. '_Here we go.'_ She thought as she left her bedroom only to find Harvey Dent standing in the kitchen with Rachel setting a bag of Chinese take out on the counter.

"Hey, Kasety!" he greeted kindly.

"Hey." She said while she directed herself towards the couch.

"Your mother told me that you like the orange chicken the best so I got that for you."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Harvey what would you like to drink?" Rachel asked walking into the living room. "I have iced tea, Pepsi, Coca-cola, and Dr. Pepper?"

"Uh, I'll have a coke." Harvey answered smiling at Rachel. And she smiled back.

"How about you, Kassy?"

"I'll have an iced tea." She answered.

Rachel nodded and left the room. Harvey turned back to Kasety.

"So, how's school?" he asked her.

"It's okay."

Before he asked anymore questions, Rachel called out "Dinner's ready!"

Kasety hopped off the couch and headed toward the dining table, which only had four chairs. Harvey followed.

Kasety took her seat next to her mother and Harvey sat next to her mother, also so he could face Kasety.

The three grabbed their mini boxes and put it on they're plates and began to eat.

"So Kasety," Harvey began. "What do you think about ballet?"

"Um, Ballet?" she asked. Harvey nodded. "Uh, its okay, I guess."

"Because, I just so happen to have three tickets to the Moscow Ballet for tomorrow night."

"Harvey, you didn't." Rachel smiled.

Harvey nodded again. "Would you two like to go?"

"I would love to." Rachel said. Harvey smiled and turned to Kasety. "How about it, Kasety?"

Kasety thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure."

* * *

After finishing her dinner and taking a shower and waiting for Harvey to go home, Kasety began to think about how she was going to tell her mother about the email. She even practiced in the bathroom mirror.

Once she found Rachel sitting on the couch, watching the evening news, she walked into the living room and took a seat next to her.

"Hey mom." She greeted.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said back.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked turning the volume down on the television.

"Um, well, I got this email and well… "She began.

Rachel looked at Kasety, waiting for her to finish what she was saying.

"The mall is having this huge sale and when was the last time we went shopping together?"

'_Damn!' _She thought '_So close.'_

"Uh, I don't know when is it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't remember." She lied.

"Okay, well, I'll look it up later. Right now you need to get ready for bed."

"Alright, night mom." She gave her mom a quick hug and headed for her bedroom.

"Night, Kassy-bear." Rachel said.

Once Kasety made it to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and fell onto her small, comfortable bed and sighed deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written (I think).But hey, I'm proud of it. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has waited patiently for me to update. Again, I am really sorry. And thanks to everyone for adding this story to their favorites list. And by the way I changed my Screen name… again. Sorry this time I promise not to change it.**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**

'


	7. Chapter 7: unbelievable

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Batman characters or Batman, only my own.

**A/N: First I would like to say that I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long. **

**Chapter Seven:**

The next day, Kasety was sitting in the classroom during English. The day had actually been pretty good to her. In gym (when she finally decided to participate) she scored four goals for her basket ball team leading them to win, she got an A on her math test and the lunch wasn't that bad.

'_I could really get use to this…' _Kasety thought as she smiled to her self.

But then, the sudden thought to almost make her regret that thought came to her. She had forgotten her English text book in her locker.

"Damn." She muttered.

She raised her hand into the air. Mrs. Walters noticed and said "Yes, Kasety?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Walters, but I have seemed to have left my text book in my locker." Kasety said. "May I go get it?"

Mrs. Walters nodded. "Yes dear, but hurry back."

Kasety smiled and headed out the door. Once she made it into the hallway, she quickly walked to her locker and began to unlock it. Once it opened, she rummaged through it and found her text book, but before she closed the locker door, one thing caught her attention. An envelope.

She starred at it for a few seconds before slowly sliding her hand back into the locker to grab it. After removing the envelope from the locker she read the big sloppy handwriting on the front which read:

_Kasety Dearest_

Kasety slowly turned the envelope around and began to open it. Inside was a piece of paper. She pulled it out slowly and what next scared the hell out of her.

Many different pictures of Kasety flowed throughout on the paper. Most of them were pictures of her that looked like someone took the shots without her knowing (walking on the street, entering the school building, getting into her father's car, ECT) and some were clipped out of a magazine. There were scribbles written in sharpie that said _Cute, Beautiful, Sweet, Smart, Kind, Amazing_… But the one word that scared her the most was… _Mine!_

Suddenly, Kasety dropped the paper and she began to walk slowly backwards until her back hit another pair of lockers. Her breathing increased rapidly and she began to cry. She wanted to scream, but if she did nothing would come out, although her weeps began to get louder as if she were shouting something.

She closed her eyes and slowly slid to the ground and lifted her knees to her chest. She opened her eyes as she heard foot steps coming her way.

"Kasety?" said a familiar voice.

Kasety didn't say anything, just kept crying.

"Kasety, it's me! Derek! What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned as he ran a hand through her curly brown hair.

"The…" she began through her tears. "The… The… paper."

Derek turned around and found the paper on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. He dropped it to the ground and crawled back to Kasety. He wrapped her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay." He whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

Before they knew it, the school counselor, Ms. Brandon, came jogging her way down the hall towards the two. She kneeled down beside them and looked at Kasety. She turned back to Derek.

"What happened Derek?" she asked concern painted her voice.

Like Kasety, Derek didn't say anything, instead he pointed to the paper on the ground. Ms. Brandon turned to the piece of paper and picked it up. After looking at it she had Derek help Kasety up off the floor and walk her into Ms. Brandon's office. The whole walk there Kasety would eventually look at her surroundings and find other students move out of the way and stare at her as they made their way to Ms. Brandon's office, then she would just bury her face in Derek's chest.

Once they made it to her office, Ms. Brandon sat Kasety on a small couch that rested by a window with Derek's arms around her. Ms. Brandon pulled up a chair to the couch and sat down and rested her hand on Kasety's cheek to help move the tears out the way.

"Kasety, after seeing you react to this _collage_," Ms. Brandon tried to choose her words carefully. "I have a feeling that something else is behind all this."

Kasety stayed quiet. She wanted to tell Ms. Brandon everything, but she couldn't. Instead, she cuddled back into Derek's chest.

"Kasety has gotten an email from someone and they have been bothering her." Derek spoke.

"Is this true, Kasety?" she asked.

Kasety nodded. "O-only o-once."

Ms. Brandon nodded. "Can you tell me what they said?"

Kasety reached for her bag and realized that she had left it in English class.

"I-I think I l-left my b-bag in class." Kasety stuttered.

Ms. Brandon stood up before Kasety and smiled. "Don't worry dear, I'll get it." As she was on her way out the door, she stopped and turned back and said "I'll also let the office know to call your parents."

"Actually, Ms. Brandon, my father's out of town but my mother is still available." Kasety managed not to stutter.

Ms. Brandon nodded and headed out the door.

Kasety watched as she left and she turned to Derek.

"Why did you tell her?" she asked.

Derek shrugged. "Because I had a feeling that you didn't tell your mom or dad. Kasety, this is a serious problem. Look what you found in your locker! Why didn't you tell your mom or dad about the email?"

"I-I don't know, okay?" Kasety said.

After that, Ms. Brandon came back and handed the back pack to Kasety. Kasety reached for the paper that she printed the email onto and handed it to Ms. Brandon.

Before reading it, Ms. Brandon looked at Kasety. "Kasety, by the way, the office contacted your mother and she is on her way."

"Thank you." Kasety replied.

Ms. Brandon read the email and turned back to kasety.

"I'm guessing you never told your parents?" Ms. Brandon said.

"Actually, I thought it was a prank at first then I really thought about it. And then well, this happened." Kasety explained.

"May I keep this until there are any further investigations?" Ms. Brandon asked.

"Uh, Sure."

After Rachel showed up (with Harvey) they had a talk with the principle and Ms. Brandon. And after saying thank you and good bye to Derek, Kasety left with Rachel and Harvey. After getting back to the apartment, Kasety changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and headed to her room.

Harvey was in the living room talking on his phone talking to some of his friends in MCU trying to see what they could do about the situation. Rachel was in the kitchen listening to what Harvey was saying. She then walked out of the kitchen and made her way to her daughter's room.

As Rachel walked in, she found Kasety lying down hugging a blanket and staring at the wall.

"Hey sweetheart," Rachel said sweetly. "How you holding up?"

"I don't know." Kasety answered. "Mom, I'm scared."

"Oh honey," Rachel moved over to Kasety and sat next to her and began to hug her. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

"That's what everyone has been saying but, I don't know." Kasety said. "Does dad know?"

Rachel stayed quiet. "No, but I am going to. Kasety why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

Kasety looked at her mother. Rachel looked back at Kasety and said "Don't say I don't know."

"What do you want me to say? Oh hi mom! School was great, I got an A on my math test and helped my team in gym win the basket ball game, oh and by the way, I got a mysterious email from someone telling me that they are watching me!"Kasety argued. Tears made their way into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I would have rather you say that than finding out this way." Rachel said.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Kasety hugged Rachel more tightly and continued to cry.

Suddenly, a soft knock came from the door and Harvey slowly walked into the room. He looked at Kasety, concern written over his face, and then he looked at Rachel.

"Um, how are we doing?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"We're okay." Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah," Kasety sniffed. "I think I'm feeling better."

Harvey smiled lightly. "That's good."

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked. "Is anyone hungry?"

"A little. Can we watch a movie?" Kasety replied.

Rachel stayed quiet, along with Harvey.

"Please?" Kasety begged.

"Sure." Rachel said.

About halfway through the movie Harvey had to leave which left Kasety with Rachel. Kasety fell asleep about a few minutes before the movie was over. Rachel didn't move, instead she turned the television off and fell asleep besides Kasety. Although, she didn't sleep for awhile due to the fact that her daughter was being sort of stalked. She was going to have to call Bruce as soon as she woke up in the morning.

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for not updating! I will try to update more since its summer. Please review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	8. Chapter 8: Only the beginning

**Who Will Save Me**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to say it, I do NOT own Batman or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: I am super sorry for not updating in so long! It's just been really crazy, But I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year, I know I did. But one thing that did keep me from updating was **_**Batman Arkham Asylum! **_**OMG that game is addicting! Anyway since I haven't really updated in so long, I've decided to make this chapter extra long!**

**

* * *

**

Kasety woke up to find herself on the couch and covered in a long, pink blanket. She yawned quietly and stretched her arms. After doing so, she swung her long, skinny legs over the side of the couch and stood up. She narrowed her eyes to the clock and noticed that it was nine thirty.

'_SCHOOL!' _she thought immediately.

Without hesitation, she ran into her room to get changed. She quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap top, and a light brown knitted sweater. Kasety raced around her room for her black converse.

"Come on," She muttered. "Where are they?"

Suddenly, a voice caught her attention. It was Rachel's.

"Bruce, I'm worried about her," she said. "what are we going to do?"

Kasety quietly tip toed towards her door to listen.

"Yes, I know, I know," Rachel replied. "No, I didn't take her today, I think it's best if we just keep her home for a bit. Okay, well, I have to go to work today to talk to Mr. Lau, thank you by the way. Can I bring her there? Alright, alright. I'll bring her in thirty. Okay, bye."

Rachel hung up. Kasety quickly walked over to her mom.

"Morning mom," she said.

Rachel gasped and clutched her chest. "Oh, uh, sweetheart you scared me."

"Sorry," Kasety chuckled. "So who was on the phone?"

"Uh, your father, he's back and I-" Rachel began.

"It's about yesterday isn't it?" she asked, Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it is, but don't worry we're going to take care of it." her mother said, giving her a hug. "But, I'm going to drop you off with your father so I can go to work."

"Mom, I think I can handle myself here," Kasety said. "You don't have to drop me off at the pent house."

"Kasety, I understand that, but it's just," Rachel struggled to find the right words. " It's complicated okay? Why don't you go grab your bag so we can leave, alright?"

Kasety nodded, a little upset, but didn't argue. She headed back into her room and continued searching for her converse. She finally found them under her bed, she slipped them on and grabbed a bag from a small chair in the room and headed for the door.

* * *

The familiar _ding _from the elevator caught Bruce's attention as he entered the living room. He turned towards the elevator and found Rachel and Kasety stepping into the penthouse.

He held his arms out for Kasety to hug him. She immediately ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her out of the hug and held her by her shoulders gently.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Kasety nodded. "Yeah, just a bit in shock but I think I'll live." she smirked.

"Thanks again for letting me bring her here, Bruce," Rachel said giving him a hug.

"It's no problem, I love having my baby girl over here." he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Daaaaadddd." Kasety whined. Rachel and Bruce laughed at their daughter.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got a criminal to interview." Rachel said, giving Kasety a hug.

"Rachel, your still coming to the fundraiser tonight, right?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, both me and Harvey." she turned to leave. "Oh! Kasety! I left your dress at home!"

"Don't worry, Rachel. I've got her one in her room," Bruce spoke. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "For just incase she forgot."

"Thank you, Bruce." she said as she left.

Kasety turned to her father.

"Do I _have _to go?" she complained. "I'm not that fond of Harvey."

"I know, but your mother says otherwise." he replied. "But that's not important right now, I need to talk to you."

He steered her to the couches and both took a seat.

"I need you tell me what happened yesterday," he began.

"Didn't mom tell you?"

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you,"

Kasety sighed before beginning. "So I was in English and I left my notebook in my locker. I asked to be excused to go and grab it. When I opened my locker, I found this envelope that said _'Kasety Dearest' _and I opened it. Inside was this… this _collage _of me and it said things like _cute, sweet, beautiful, kind, smart, _and _mine! _I guess I sort of just freaked out and next thing I know, Derek was there."

Bruce nodded, taking in this information. "I can't think of anyone who would do this."

"Uh, maybe a stalker?" Kasety chipped in.

"Maybe I should think about hiring a body guard…?"

"NO! That's just too much, dad, just too much!"

"Well, your mother and I think that maybe you shouldn't go to school for a bit." Bruce spoke quietly.

"But dad-"

"It'll only be for a while, just into this clears a bit." he finished.

Kasety didn't hesitate to speak next. "That's just _absurd_! What if this never clears up? Am I going to have to live with you or mom forever?" Kasety was in tears now. "It's not fair! I- it's… it's not fair! Why did have to happen to me?"

Bruce wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Shhhh, it's okay. We're going to figure this out. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?"

Kasety nodded softly.

After they pulled apart, Bruce looked her in the eyes.

"Do you remember what I did to Ra's last year when I saw him hit you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kasety sniffed. "Y-you kicked his ass."

"I promised you that I would never _ever _let anyone hurt you again." he said. "I am NEVER going to break that promise, understand?"

Kasety nodded her head again as she hugged him again. "Thanks dad,"

"Your welcome, sweetheart." he said.

"I think I'm going to go look at that dress you got me." she said standing up.

* * *

Before beginning on her make up for the party, Kasety went downstairs to grab something to drink. As she made it down the stairs, she found Bruce and Alfred starring deeply into the television.

"_The image is shocking,_" the reporter, Mike Engle a man dressed as batman was sitting in a chair, tied up and was being filmed.

"_Say your name,_" a strange voice giggled behind the camera."Brian…" The man dressed up as batman mumbled.

"_Are you the real batman, Brian?"_ the strange voice giggled.

"No…"

"_No? Well, then why are you dressed up like him?"_ the strange voice laughed.

The man who was carrying the camera lifted the mask off of Brian's face and showed it to the camera, giggling madly.

"He's a symbol that they don't have to be afraid of scum like you…" Brian spoke boldly.

"_Oh you do, Brian, you really do!"_

Brian began whimpering as the other man pinched his cheeks and slapped him on the cheek.

"_So you think that Batman's made Gotham a better place?" _Brian didn't respond. "_Look at me."_

Brian still didn't respond.

"_LOOK. AT. ME!" _The other man shouted. Brian finally looked.

At that, Kasety clutched onto Bruce's arm. He wrapped his free arm around her as if he were protecting her.

The camera shook as it face the man with the strange voice. The man had white grease paint covering his face, black grease paint circling both eyes, and red paint covering his lips and scars which made a permanent smile on his face. He had green hair and what looked like to be a purple coat on.

"_You see? This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham, Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. And every day he doesn't… People will DIE. Starting tonight, I'm a man of my word." _

The man laughed like a maniac and the video shut off.

"Who… who was that?" Kasety asked quietly.

"The Joker." Bruce answered quietly. "Uh, why don't you go and get ready?"

Kasety nodded and began to head towards her room.

* * *

It was seven o'clock and the guests were beginning to show up at the pent house. Kasety could hear all the chattering from downstairs and immediately grew nervous. She stood up and looked in the mirror to get a better look at herself.

She was wearing the dress that Bruce had gotten her. The skirt of the dress reached her knees and the spaghetti straps gripped her shoulders tightly. The dress itself was a light mint green color and it wrapped it self perfectly around her waist.

A knock from the door distracted her from the mirror.

"Come in," she called.

Alfred opened the door slowly and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Miss Wayne." he said.

"Thank you, Alfred." she smiled back.

"You have a few guests of your own," he opened the door a bit more and revealed Derek and Lucy, who stood smiling.

Alfred turned to leave.

"Kasety," Derek smiled. "You look-"

"Amazing!" Lucy said. "That dress looks awesome!"

"Thanks," Kasety said.

"Well, I was going to say beautiful." Derek spoke. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks, Derek."

It grew quiet within the group, until Lucy began to speak.

"We missed you at school today," she said sadly.

"Yeah, my parents thought I should just take a break, after, well you know." Kasety explained.

Derek and Lucy nodded.

"By the way, Kasety, I'm so sorry for telling Ms. Brandon about the email." he apologized. "It was none of my business."

Kasety shook her head. "You had every right to do so and I'm glad you did. I was too afraid to even tell my parents about it. Thank you, Derek."

Derek smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Kas, did you see that video on the news?" Lucy asked

"Um, yeah," She replied.

"What a creep," Derek said. "Batman better do something about this. I have a feeling this is going to get out of control."

Kasety didn't say anything.

"Uh, should we go downstairs?" Lucy said. Derek and Kasety nodded.

**A/N: Okay so I have good news! I already have the next chapter typed and I'll be updating a lot sooner. Also I'm terribly sorry for such the long wait! And also next chapter I will be giving some shout outs!**

~**KrazyForYourLuv~**


	9. Chapter 9: The fundraiser

**Who Will Save Me**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Batman or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter! And I am happy to say that this ones got some Joker in it! I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**Kasety, Derek, and Lucy found themselves standing near the kitchen eating the mini shrimp cocktails and discussing what Kasety had missed out at school earlier that day.

"Hey where's your dad?" Lucy asked. "Isn't he the on throwing the party?""Oh yeah, he went to go pick up his date." Kasety explained.

"Doesn't that kind of… bother you?" Lucy asked quietly.

Kasety hesitated. "A little… I guess. It's just Dent. Ever since he showed up and started dating my mom, he just separated them. I really thought for a while there was a possibility of my parents… together… you know?"

Lucy Nodded.

"Well, you better watch out then." Derek said suddenly. "Dent at eight o' clock."

Kasety looked up and saw Harvey making his way through the crowed and towards her and her friends.

"Great…" she muttered.

"Kasety," Harvey smiled at the small group. "I didn't know you were coming."

'_Well, I AM your girlfriends daughter…' _she thought bitterly.

"Yeah, my mom asked me to so I didn't mind coming to support you." she smiled sweetly.

"That's sweet." he smiled. "And who are these two?"

Harvey held out his hand to Derek and Lucy. The two teens shook his hand politely.

"This is Derek," Kasety gestured towards Derek.

"And I'm Lucy," Lucy smiled brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Harvey replied. "Kasety, I was wondering if you knew where your mother was? She disappeared a few minutes ago and I can't find her."

Kasety quickly searched the crowd to find Rachel.

"Right there!" Derek pointed over to where Rachel, who stood in a long, dark dress near a few of Harvey's supporters.

"Thanks, Derek." Harvey smiled before leaving.

"Thanks," Kasety sighed in relief. "I thought he'd NEVER go away."

Derek chuckled. "No problem."

Suddenly, a loud noise filled the air. Kasety, Derek, Lucy, and the rest of the party turned to the large windows, only to find Bruce climbing out of a helicopter and helping three young super models out of the helicopter, also.

"Wow," Derek said. Kasety elbowed Derek in the stomach.

Once Bruce made it inside, he made a small speech talking about Harvey and even cause the crowd to slightly laugh when he cracked a joke about Harvey. Harvey didn't quite seem to notice.

* * *

Afterwards, Kasety found Bruce outside on the balcony alone. After excusing herself from her friends, she made her way out of the crowded penthouse and out on the balcony.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"A little," he answered. "and yourself?"

"I was until Harvey came up to me and my friends," Kasety huffed.

"What did he say?" Bruce asked."Nothing really, just introduced him to my friends, that's all."

Bruce's face lightened up for a second and smiled.

"I knew it," he smiled brightly. "You don't like Harvey."

"Was it that obvious?" she asked. Bruce nodded.

"What about Harvey don't you like?"

Kasety sighed. "Maybe the fact that he just walked in on us and… he… separated you and mom. I thought for one second that you and mom… could be together… again."

Bruce wrapped her in a hug. "Sweetheart, I understand that that's what you want, but sometimes it's not just the little things, like Harvey, that change the big possibilities, it's… it's always something smaller than that. Understand?"

Kasety nodded. "Your right,"

"Mind if I interrupt?" said a familiar voice.

Bruce and Kasety turned around to see Rachel standing by the door.

"Kasety can I talk to your father… alone?" Rachel asked.

Kasety nodded and left the two alone. After she left, Rachel looked at Bruce.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," she spoke nervously. "something about possibilities. What possibilities?"

Bruce sighed. "She was wondering, uh, if there was a chance of me and you together… again."

Rachel sighed. "Bruce, you can't go promising her things like that and-"

"I didn't promise her anything," Bruce said.

Rachel stayed quiet.

"You know that day that you once told me about that Gotham would no longer need Batman-" he began.

"Bruce," Rachel began. "You can't ask me to wait for that."

"It's happening now, Harvey is that hero. He locked up half of this city's criminals and he did it without wearing a mask." Bruce spoke gently. "Gotham needs a hero with a face and-"

"You throw a party, Wayne, I'll give you that." Harvey interrupted the two. "Thanks again, mind if I borrow Rachel?"

Bruce shook his head as Rachel walked back inside with Harvey.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kasety found herself staring at her mother and Harvey who were talking quietly to each other. Suddenly, she noticed someone snapping their fingers ini her face. She looked to see that it was Lucy.

"Um, Kas. Were you listening?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just…" Kasety trailed off, gesturing to Harvey and her mother.

"You know if your _that _concerned about Harvey and your mother, just go and interrupt them." Lucy said sarcastically. Kasety wasn't focusing enough to hear the sarcasm in her friend's voice. Instead, she walked over to where her mother stood.

"I didn't actually mean to…" Lucy's voice drifted away as Kasety drew more near her mother and Harvey.

"Harvey, I just don't know…" Rachel was saying.

"Hey mom," she said sweetly. "Harvey."

"Uh, honey, I don't think this is a good time…" she said to Kasety.

"Oh, no worries Kas-" before Harvey could finish, Bruce had him in a sleeping hold and was beginning to drag him towards a broom closet.

"What are you doing?" Rachel almost screamed.

"Dad," Kasety began.

"They've come for him," Bruce spoke as if he were dressed as Batman.

"Who?" Kasety and her mother asked. Bruce ignored their question and locked Harvey in.

"Stay hidden," he spoke again.

Before he left, he grabbed Kasety's hand and pulled him with her. "We need to get you to somewhere safe."

As they entered the hallway that led to the guest bedroom, but walking towards them was a man wearing a clown mask and grasping a gun.

"Hands up pretty boy!" he said.

Bruce quickly let go of Kasety's hand and shoved the gun towards the owner and hit him twice. He was taking the gun apart as Kasety caught up.

When they reached the guest bedroom, he opened the door quickly and moved Kasety inside.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked, scared.

"Just stay in here and lock the door," he said closing the door behind him.

As he shut the door and quickly locked it. After a few minutes someone was banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Shouted a deep voice.

Kasety hid underneath the bed as they began kicking and punching the door. Before she knew it, the door was kicked opened. She immediately covered her mouth, hoping not to give away her hiding place.

"Come on, girly." said one of the three men. "We know your in here."

"Yeah, princess," spoke another clown. "We saw your daddy throw ya in here!"

"Just come out and we won't hurt you." said another one, more calmly.

Kasety shut her eyes. When she opened them, there were only two pairs of legs. Suddenly, she felt someone tug at her keg.

"FOUND HER!" Shouted one of the clowns, victoriously.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man had wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. Kasety just kicked and screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed even louder. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

They carried her into the main room where they found the window broken and the Joker staring out the window smiling. He turned around and saw his henchmen holding Kasety and covering her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Well, look who it is," he giggled. "just the girl I wanted to see."

Kasety grew silent.

"What's wrong? Is it the scars?" he asked, gesturing to his permanent smile. "Ya know, I think I just got finished telling your mother the story."

"Leave her alone!" shouted a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to look at Derek who stood near.

"Well would you look at this," the Joker said. "Is this your friend?" Joker turned to Kasety.

"I said, Leave. Her. ALONE." Derek repeated.

"How many times do I have to deal with interruptions today?" he muttered, walking over to Derek, who stood his ground.

"Would you like to, uh, repeat that?" he asked Derek.

"I said," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Leave her alon-"

Before Derek could finish, Joker had punched him. Kasety began screamed.

"Well, that was fun," Joker said. "shall we head out boys?"

The Joker and his men began to head towards the elevator. Once they got in the elevator and the doors closed, Joker turned to Kasety who tried not to look in his eyes."Awwwwww, why the long face?" he asked laughing.

An idea quickly popped into Kasety's head. Quickly she began kicking all the buttons with her feet, causing the elevator to make extra stops.

"Now that was, uh, rude." Joker commented.

Kasety turned her body and tried kicking the Joker. She bit the clown's hand.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as she kicked at him.

One of the thugs hit her on the back of her head with the back of his gun, causing her to go unconscious.

"Well, that didn't go as I thought it would." Joker giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I have been waiting forever to get to this part! So what did you think? Please review!**

**Shout outs!**

**SeverusHermioneForever: **I'm glad you like it!

**Kana117: **Well, I guess that she really likes to see her friends and they barely come to visit her so that's her time to be with her friends. But, don't worry I'll fix that!

**Madness is me: **It's a great game, although I know there will be a second one coming out soon, I'm not sure though. I hope you get the chance to play it!

**SmellsLikeTeenSpirit: **I'm glad you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in forever though!

**Brightcat12: **Yesh! Awesome!

**SeaGoddess10011: **Yesh! Another awesome!

**Red lighting: **Ha! I finally updated

And thanks to **SesshomaruLover4eva, Luna of the Night Eclipse, LilyXJames, Twilightrose9492, **and** Precious 92!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	10. Chapter 10: Help

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: I meant to update sooner but, I ended acting like my klutzy self and I ended up getting six stitches :P Don't ask how; it was really REALLY stupid. Any who, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters! I really enjoy writing Bruce and Kasety father/daughter moments. **

**I also wanted to answer a question that I have been asked a lot; What kind of a name is Kasety? Don't you mean Cassidy? The answer: No. I kind of wanted her name to be pronounced with a "T" instead of a "D". Sort of like my name, instead of Maddie, it's Mati. See what I mean? **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**~xXx~**

The moment Kasety came to, she regretted it. She instantly was attacked with a massive headache, her waist was sore from where one of the henchmen had dragged her out to the van and her legs, along with her arms, were sore from kicking and thrashing about trying to escape.

When she slowly opened her eyes, she found her self lying on the dirty floor of an abandoned room. When she tried to sit up, she found her self handcuffed to a radiator that seemed to not work. She tried to see if her hands would slip gently out of the handcuffs, but the they were hooked too tight.

"Damn," she muttered.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the events that took place last night. She prayed silently for her father, or in this case, Batman to come to her rescue.

'_Please,' _she thought. '_please help me… someone…' _

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening shook her from her thoughts. She turned her head slowly, only to be facing the Joker.

"Well," he spoke. "look who finally decided to wake up. Have a good dream, kido?"

Kasety didn't say anything, just stared at the dirty floor.

"Awwww, what's wrong?" he walked towards her and kneeled down beside her. "How did you like my little, uh, art project I sent you?"

Kasety lifted her head at that. "Y-you put t-that _thing _in my locker?"

Joker nodded. "Would you like to know how I got in that locker of yours?" Kasety didn't say anything, but he continued anyway. "I think it's fair to say that I have a few, uh, _recruits _of mine in that safe little school of yours. And one of them, if I may say, is pretty good at picking locks and all that stuff."

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly.

Joker laughed at this question. "Don't worry about that part, kido. That's for me to know and for you to, uh, never find out."

"Why did you make that picture collage of me, then?"

"Well, if you didn't know, I like to, uh, leave little hints for the ones that are next." he explained.

Joker stood up, he looked down at his wrist pretending that there was a watch and turned around to leave. But before he could leave her, she quickly spoke.

"On the collage, what did you mean by '_mine'_?"

Joker stopped and turned around. "Oh! That, well I think it's fair to say that you're mine now , kido!" he laughed as he left.

**~xXx~**

"Targeting me won't get their money back," Bruce spoke to Alfred. "I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this is different. They've crossed the line."

Bruce and Alfred were in the bunker and let their attention shift to the computer monitors which showed many different images of the Joker.

"You crossed the line first, sir," Alfred replied. "you squeezed them, you hammered them to the point of desperation and in that desperation they turned to a man they didn't fully understand."

"Criminals aren't complicated, Alfred." Bruce said, walking towards the Bat suit. "We just need to figure out what he's after."

"With respect master Wayne, perhaps this is a man _you _don't fully understand either."

"What I really don't understand right now Alfred, is why that maniac kidnapped my daughter. I have a feeling he's not just trying to target Batman, but me." Bruce focused on that one thought. "What does he want money? Or something else?"

"He could be targeting you as well, but there will always be other possibilities behind all this madness. He could hold her for ransom or perhaps to get out some sort of puzzling message." Alfred reasoned. "Some men just want to watch the world burn."

"So in other words, he could just be doing this for his own amusement and we just wouldn't know it." Bruce said quietly. "In that case, I won't stop until she's found. I can't risk her safety and to make sure she's not one the people to suffer because of Batman."

Bruce turned his back to the bat suit and walked slowly towards the monitors. He pulled up a video on the monitor showing the security video of the Joker skipping out of the elevator, henchmen following him. Kasety limp in one of the henchmen's arms. Watching this video made Bruce wince.

Alfred slowly approach the monitors and watched Bruce's reaction to seeing Kasety being taken from her own home.

"I can clearly remember her coming home from the hospital the day she was born," Bruce spoke quietly. "I was only seventeen, but I swore to never let anything happen to her."

Alfred didn't say anything, he listened to Bruce as he continued.

"Then I broke that promise by leaving her for several years, what was I thinking? Leaving Rachel to raise her all by herself."

"If I may cut in, master Wayne," Alfred spoke. "she became who she is today with the help of Rachel. Just by leaving didn't mean you fully broke that promise, you fixed it by returning. Sure she may have not welcomed you back with open arms, but she learned why you left and that only made her stronger."

Bruce nodded. "Sometimes I wonder why I even became Batman, I can't even protect my own daughter."

"If you never became Batman, then you wouldn't have stopped Ras Al Ghoul from destroying Gotham last year. If you-"

"That's true, Alfred, but just by pursuing this alter ego I've been putting innocent people in danger." Bruce explained. "I think it's time to finish this whole situation, find Kasety, and put down the mask once and for all."

**~xXx~**

It had been hours since Kasety's encounter with the Joker and she was begging for it to be the last. The way he found the most terrifying things hilarious and threatened to slice her lips to form a glasglow smile scared the living hell out of her. The way his black "raccoon" eye paint smeared into his white face paint gave an eerie effect to his psychopathic attitude, his blood red paint smeared onto his lips, tracing the scars that formed the most terrifying some-what smile she had ever seen.

She was still handcuffed to the old radiator and was falling asleep slowly. She quickly blinked a bit in order to keep her mind abroad. The battle was lost and she found herself blacking out slowly. What seemed far away, Kasety could hear the sound of a loud creak and noticed a small light illuminating towards the exit of the room.

Too delirious to understand what was going on, Kasety felt the metal of the handcuffs slipping away from her wrists, allowing her to slip to the ground. But she did not feel the hard ground anywhere near her face, instead she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. Instantly, she was lifted from where she sat and was being cradled in someone's arms. Kasety tried to open her eyes, but lost.

For a minute, she had forgotten all about what had happened and wrapped her arms around this stranger's neck and cuddled a bit closer, thinking it might had been her father. Kasety fell into an abyss of darkness just as they were out of that old room.

**~xXx~**

A few hours later, Kasety began to feel herself wake up. When she opened her eyes one thing caught her attention, The Joker. He was lying next to her in a bed, facing her.

"Why hello there," he smiled.

Kasety shrieked and rolled out of the bed and landed on the hard floor with a loud THUMP! Followed by the Joker's hysterical laughter.

Kasety sat up and pushed herself back against the nearest wall, which wasn't far away. She frantically looked around and found herself in a different room. Unlike the other room she was in, this one had a bed, a desk across from the bed, and a bathroom.

"Awwww, I'm sorry." he said, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Didn't mean to, uh, scare you."

"W-where am I?" she asked quietly.

Joker licked his lips before answering. "Uh, my room. You looked like you were going to drop any minute."

Kasety realized that it was the Joker who carried her here last night. She mentally slapped herself. She had actually _cuddled _with _him_. At the moment, she was terrified. She wanted to go home and cuddle with Bruce or Rachel or, in this case, Harvey.

"P-please let me go…" she said quietly, Joker laughed at this. "If y-you want m-money, my dad can-"

"Money?" Joker laughed. "No, no, no. I don't want money, kiddo. You see, your, uh, part of a big plan. Now I, I don't like to make plans. But-ah for you, I made an exception."

Kasety didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground. An idea had swam it's way into her mind, it was stupid, but it was all she had.

Kasety stood up slowly and walked cautiously around the bed. Joker just watched her. The minute she was near the door, she quickened her speed and quickly, without any hesitation, opened the door and ran. Joker quickly chased after her.

She wasn't even halfway down the hallway when he grabbed a handful of her chocolate brown hair and yanked her back. She screamed as she fell back into his arms. He slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the room.

When he closed the door behind them, he finally spoke.

"You know," he licked his lips. "I really thought I could trust you not to run, but it seems that I was wrong."

Kasety quickly punched him in the face and tried to pry his hand from her wrist.

"Why you little brat," he hissed. He grabbed her and slammed her roughly into the wall, causing her to fall unconscious.

**~xXx~**

Rachel sat on Kasety's bed quietly, she was back at the apartment. Bruce had insisted that she stayed at the penthouse, but she refused.

Suddenly, Harvey quietly walked in and took a seat next to her. He looked around the room for a few seconds looking at the teenager's room.

"I still can't believe he took her," Rachel whispered. Harvey wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"It'll be okay," Harvey replied. " Gordon and his men or even Batman will find her and put that maniac behind bars."

Harvey didn't admit it yet, but he truly cared for Kasety. Sure he could tell that she wasn't that fond of him, but she was a good kid. She was sweet, smart, pretty, and took after Rachel with her independence. Perhaps, she would find her own way to run off from the Joker, but perhaps not.

"It should be me,' Harvey said slowly. "he was after me."

Rachel shook her head. "Bruce said that he locked her in the guest room so they couldn't find her. That door was kicked open, Harvey. It wasn't just you, they wanted her as well. I don't know, but they wanted the both of you."

"We'll figure this out," he said as he pulled her close.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Okay sorry that was such a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I can't believe I already have fifty! You are all amazing! Btw I'm working on a picture for this story so when it's done, I'll just post it on my deviant art for you guys to see! **

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Ocean Amber: **Thanks I'm really glad you like it!

**Kana117: **Sorry, I meant to spell check, but thank you for letting me know!

**Tacolover97: **Thank you!

**SmellsLikeTeenSpirit: **I love writing Bruce as a father! I think it shows a more sweeter side of him. Thanks, I hope I made the Joker act like the Joker, I wasn't really sure if I got it right but now I know. THANK YOU!

**SeverusHermioneForever: **I was confused what Bruce should do, so I wrote the scene with him and Alfred and add some more dialogue.

**LilyXJames: **LOL I considered having Batman go and jump outside for Kasety, but then I just decided to let the Joker just take her, that way I could write more dialogue for her and the Joker.

**red lighting: **I'm glad you loved it

**Iloveskitteryandmush: **Your wish is my command! (I hope that didn't sound creepy lol)

**And thank you to everyone else who reads this story! You are all amazing and update for you guys! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	11. Chapter 11: The great escape

**Who Will Save Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: OMG! I am super excited to start this chapter! And once again thank you to everyone who reviewed! I started writing this chapter in my notebook while I was in my Spanish class. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I'm sorry for all of you who aren't big Harvey fans, but I kinda wanted show a softer side of him before he switches sides. Anyway, on with chapter eleven!**

**~xXx~**

Lieutenant Gordon rushed into a small apartment, gun raised before him, along with detective Anna Ramirez, more cops waiting outside the room. Inside the room looked like it had been messed with, while two men sat head down at a table, both had glasglow smiles carved into their mouths.

"Check the names," rasped a deep husky voice.

They turned around and saw the dark knight himself step away from the shadows.

Gordon quickly checked the names as he was told. Anna watched patiently.

"Richard Dent," Jim read the first one. "And Patrick Harvey."

Anna nodded. "Harvey Dent,"

"I need ten minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it," Batman said.

"Us contaminate it?" Anna grew furious. "It's because of you that these men are dead! And-"

"Detective!" scolded Jim.

Batman ignored the two and headed for one of the walls.

Jim looked at the other two police men that entered the room. "Ten minutes, guys."

The two officers nodded and walked out.

"That's brick, you're going to try and take ballistics of a shattered bullet?" asked Jim.

Batman was observing a hole in the wall where a bullet had entered it.

"No. Finger prints." Batman mumbled, pulling out a small drill gadget that Mr. Fox had designed.

He began drilling around the brick, deep into the wall. As he did, Jim looked around and back to the two men. He noticed a newspaper folded and resting underneath an empty beer bottle. When looking at it, he noticed the mayor's picture sketched on. Black circles around his eyes, a bright red smile over his mouth, and a few red "HA HA HA'S" written all over the picture.

"Well whatever you're going to do, do it fast, " Jim said staring at the article. "because, we know his next target."

Batman turned around with the brick in his gloved hand. He looked at the article Jim held.

"He's put it in tomorrows paper." Batman turned around to leave when Jim spoke again.

"Have you found any kind of clues to where he may be keeping Wayne's daughter?"

Batman didn't say anything, just shook his head and walked towards the window. Before he left he turned to face Jim once more.

"I'll find her," was all he said. Then he quickly and with much grace, glided out the window.

**~xXx~**

Kasety was lying in the same bed she had woken up in. She had awoken from being unconscious three hours ago and there were no signs of the Joker since then. She was still wearing the dress she had worn to the fundraiser, but her shoes were no where to be found. She had bruises covering her wrists from where he had dragged her back into the room, her head was sore from where he pulled her hair and crashed her into the wall. There were no windows so there was no telling if it were day or night.

Kasety jumped at the sound of the door being opened. Her thoughts screamed for her not to look to see who it was. But once again, she ignored it and turned to find the Joker standing with a glasglow smile on his face.

"I didn't expect you to, uh, nap that long, sleeping beauty." he giggled.

"You threw me at the wall." she grumbled.

"Ah ah ah," he warned. "You brought that on yourself."

Kasety rolled his eyes and flinched when he tossed her a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black tank top, white converse and a purple jacket.

"Hurry up and change," he mumbled, leaving the room.

Kasety quickly changed and sat waiting on the bed for five minutes until a man wearing a clown mask came in.

"Boss wants you in the van," he said as he grabbed her by her upper arm and escorted her through the building. Once they made it outside, there was a familiar white van parked outside the doors to the warehouse.

The doors opened and revealed five other men in with clown masks already seated.

"Hey," called the man holding Kasety. "Make room for princess."

The men scooted away and Kasety was shoved onto the available seat. The van doors shut before she had anytime to argue.

"Well hello there," came a familiar voice.

Kasety already new who it was.

"Awwwww, nothing to say, huh?" Kasety stayed quiet. "Scraps, trade seats."

The man sitting next to Kasety opened the door and hopped out and moved to where the Joker sat and Joker sat next to Kasety.

Kasety scooted away towards the door but, Joker only pulled her back.

"Where are we going?" Kasety asked as they began to take off.

"You'll find out when we get there." he said mockingly.

**~xXx~**

Twenty minutes later, Kasety found herself waiting inside the van with two thugs while the Joker and the other four thugs went inside some building. The van was parked outside of some building in the downtown part of Gotham.

Suddenly, the four thugs and someone else came walking out of the building, wearing GCPD uniforms and holding guns. She looked closely at the last guy and realized that it was the Joker. He wasn't wearing his usual make up and had to long scars forming a smile on his face. He tossed an extra uniform to the thug in the driver's seat and told him to go change. He then walked over to Kasety's door and opened it and hopped in. The door closed behind him.

"Here's the plan, princess," he began. "You're going to stand with everyone else at the parade and, uh, enjoy the show. Scraps over here is going to be standing five feet away keeping an eye on you. If you try anything, he has the right to, uh, chase you down."

Kasety didn't say anything.

"Got it?" he asked. She nodded silently. "Oh and keep you hood up."

He lightly pulled the fabric over her head.

He opened the door and hopped out, dragging Kasety with him. He pushed her over to Scraps who stood near them.

"Keep an eye on this one." Joker told him. Scraps nodded.

Scraps grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards a growing crowd where she could hear bagpipes being played. The parade had already begun and she had no idea what Joker was planning.

~ **xXx~**

About twenty minutes had past and the mayor had been speaking for ten minutes. Kasety looked around hoping to find someone to help her. She spotted a lot of unfamiliar faces in the crowd. She turned around and saw Scraps watching the event but, quickly looked at her. She quickly turned away. She drew her eyes up to the stage and saw Harvey and next to him was Rachel!

'_I'm saved!' _she thought. _'Now all I have to do is find a way to get to them'_

A gun shot caught her attention, she looked and saw the Joker and the other thugs dressed as the officers and firing their guns into the sky to show respect. Then, without any warning, they turned their guns in the mayor. A man, she recognized as Lieutenant Gordon, leapt out in front if him and took the bullet. Soon, everybody began screaming and running. Gunshots were being fired and Kasety saw this as the correct moment to run. She made a run for it towards the back of the stage where she could see Rachel and Harvey trying to escape.

Scraps saw this and immediately chased after her. One of the real cops accidentally fired wrong and shot Scraps. Kasety cheered silently and continued running.

"MOM!" She screamed. "HARVEY!"

Rachel didn't hear a thing, except for the other cries from other people. Harvey, however, heard his name. He turned around and saw a girl with a purple jacket running towards them. She removed the hood and revealed her full face.

"Kasety?" he questioned. He let go of Rachel and told her to stay.

"Where are you going?" she asked not wanting him to leave her.

"I'll be right back." He quickly ran to meet Kasety.

Once he caught up to her he quickly pulled her into his arms and took her over to Rachel. The minute Rachel saw Kasety, tears formed in her eyes.

"Kassy!" Kasety let go of Harvey and hugged Rachel. "Oh my god! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Kasety didn't say anything, just hugged her mother and cried silently.

Harvey looked at Rachel. "I think we'd better get her somewhere safe," he looked around and his eyes stopped on an almost empty ambulance vehicle, there was a man dressed in a uniform like the men who attempted to shoot the mayor. He was lying on a stretcher and was hand cuffed to the railing.

Harvey directed Rachel and Kasety to a cop car. Kasety was sitting in the backseat waiting for Rachel to take the seat next to her, but Rachel turned to Harvey who was walking towards one of the ambulance trucks.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to pull him back.

"I'll see you later," he said quickly and ran off to the truck.

Rachel sighed nervously and took a seat next to Kasety in the police car.

**~xXx~**

It had been two hours since the memorial for the commissioner and Kasety was back at her home with her mother. She was asleep on the couch when Rachel walked into the living room, phone in hand and smiled lightly, deciding to call Bruce and call off the search. She quickly dialed the number for the penthouse.

"_Hello, Wayne residents, Alfred speaking," _said Alfred on the other end.

"Oh my god, Alfred we got Kasety back." Rachel smiled. "Is Bruce there?"

"_That's splendid news Miss Dawes! But, I'm afraid master Bruce isn't here at the moment."_

"Okay, then, uh just tell him as soon as you can please?"

"_I will do so, Miss Dawes." _Alfred hung up and so did Rachel.

Before Rachel even had the chance to put the phone down, it rang again and she looked at the screen which said, _Dent Harvey_. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Harvey, where are you?" she asked, worried.

"_Where are you?" _He asked, ignoring her question.

"I'm at home, with Kasety." Rachel replied. "I've been trying to calm her down for at least an hour, then she fell a-"

"_Listen to me," _he said interrupting her. _"you and Kasety are NOT safe there." _

"I'm sure Gordon can-"

"_Gordon's gone," _

"But he's been protecting this city for-" she was cut off again.

"_And he's gone. The Joker's named you next." _he explained.

Rachel stayed silent and turned to look at Kasety, who remained asleep on the couch.

"_Rachel, I can't let anything happen to you or Kasety, not again. I love you too much. Is there someone, anyone in this city we can trust?"_

"Bruce, we can trust Bruce Wayne." Rachel answered.

"_Rachel, I know he's your friend and Kasety's father but-" _Harvey tried to reason with her.

"Trust me, Harvey, Bruce's penthouse is now the safest place in this city."

"_Okay, you and Kasety head straight there. Don't tell anyone where you are going. I'll meet you there. Alright? I love you."_

"Alright, I love you too." Rachel hung up.

She slowly approached Kasety and lightly shook her.

"Sweet heart, you need to wake up." she said quietly.

Kasety opened her eyes slowly and frowned.

"Where are we going?" Kasety asked.

"To your fathers." Rachel replied.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update and that it's so short! And look! She got away! Don't worry I'll make sure they meet again… Anyway, I have been working on a new story for the batman arkham asylum video game that I know you'll love, I haven't typed it yet, but I'm working on making the first chapter excellent! But I'm not sure if I want to place it under the Batman Arkham Asylum game archive or The Dark Knight archive. I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways, please leave me some comments and let me know what you think! **

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


	12. Chapter 12: Home at last

**Who will save me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman or any characters, only my own.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! Too much school! Anyway, I hope everyone had a good summer, I finally went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and on the seventh week of school I was apart of my first ever flash mob! … My life is complete! So I know you guys enjoyed the last chapter so I know you might enjoy this one!**

**~xXx~ **

"Kasety, calm down." Rachel told her daughter after they arrived in the elevator that would take them to the pent house. Kasety was practically bouncing with anticipation just to see her father once again. "He probably isn't home yet."

"I can't help it," Kasety replied. "I really miss him."

"I can see that," Rachel chuckled.

The familiar 'ding!' went off and the elevator doors opened slowly. Kasety didn't waste a second and ran out and searched the halls for Bruce. Rachel smiled lightly and wandered into the living room.

"May I help you Miss Dawes?" Alfred appeared from the kitchen.

Rachel turned around to face him and shook her head. "Sorry Alfred, I told Harvey that I would meet him here and to bring Kasety to Bruce." She explained. "I'm guessing that you haven't heard from him yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Dawes." Alfred frowned.

"Alright, you were right!" Kasety called from the hall. "He's not here."

Rachel looked at Alfred. "She misses him so much…"

Kasety walked into the living room and found Alfred standing near her mother.

"ALFRED!" She ran towards him and hugged him. "I've missed you!"

"I as well, Miss Kasety." he answered. Kasety ignored that he used the word "Miss" in front of her name and realized how much she missed hearing that. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," she answered. "I'm okay. I think I'm just going to head to my room."

**~xXx~**

Kasety slowly entered the room that she hadn't seen in days. Everything was just as she'd left it, not one thing out of place. She looked over at the long desk that held her laptop and home work assignments that she never finished. One thing caught her eye, her cell phone. She reached for the iphone and entered the pass code. She noticed that she had six missed calls, two voice mails, and seven texts. She ignored the messages and the calls, knowing that they were all from Derek and Lucy wondering if she had some how had her phone with her the whole time.

'_DEREK!' _she thought. She quickly searched through the contacts for his name. Once she found it, she dialed it immediately.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"_Hey this is Derek, I can't-" _the voicemail said right before she hung up.

She sighed. _'Why isn't he answering his phone?' _

Kasety was soon pulled out of her thoughts from a soft knock on the door. She turned around to see her father standing by the door.

"Dad!" She had shouted before pulling him into a bear hug.

Bruce happily returned the hug. "Kasety, I'm so sorry for not keeping you safe. I was sure that they weren't going to find you there… and I was wrong. I will never EVER let them take you again."

Kasety nodded, but didn't let go.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't get away," she spoke softly. "and that I wouldn't ever see you or mom ever again…"

"It's alright, your safe." Bruce said. "I wont let this happen again."

The two stayed quiet again until Bruce finally pulled away from her death grip and held her at arms length to look at her.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked quietly.

"Well…" she hesitated. "he pulled me by my hair a lot and threw me into a wall…"

Bruce became very angry at this, but he tried not to show too much of it.

"You should get some rest," he said, turning to leave.

Kasety didn't argue, she was beginning to feel a little tired, even when she had only woken up only an hour ago.

She hopped into her bed and covered herself with the soft pink comforter. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

**~xXx~**

"Harvey how could you be so sure?" Rachel asked Harvey on the phone. "And you know this how…?"

Rachel sighed. "Alright, I have to go. Yes, I love you too. Bye."

She hung the phone up and stared out the window that was now repaired, the one The Joker tossed her out of.

She heard foot steps not far from her and already knew who it was. It was Bruce. Turning around to face him, Rachel gave him a serious look.

"Harvey said the Batman was going to turn himself in." She told him.

Bruce sighed. "I have no choice, Rachel,"

"You honestly think that's going to keep the Joker from killing people or even take Kasety again?"

"Maybe not, but I have enough blood on my hands and I see know what I would have to become to stop men like him." Bruce replied. "When you once told me if the day came that I was finished we could be together."

"Please don't make me your one hope for a normal life." Said Rachel, crossing her arms.

"But did you mean it?" Bruce asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, yes…" Rachel said. Before she knew it, Bruce's lips crushed hers. She, without a problem, returned the kiss thoughtfully.

Afterwards, they shared a quick glance at each other then without a word, Bruce turned to leave. Before he was out of the room, Rachel spoke.

"Bruce," she said and he turned around. "If you turn yourself in., they're not going to let us see each other. Or let you near Kasety."

Bruce thought about it but continued to walk.

**~xXx~**

**A/N: So sorry for such a short chapter, this has been such a busy week for me and I wanted to at least get something up. But, no worries! The next chapter should be up very soon and much longer.**

**Please review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


End file.
